


Another Isomegu Collection

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: Another collection of stories about the relationship between class reps Isogai and Kataoka.





	1. Memorium

"You want me to cover for you at the meeting today?" Asked Kataoka.

Isogai nodded. The two were walking to school together, something uncommon for the class reps since Kataoka usually walked with Okano, Isogai almost always walked with Maehara and both came from opposite directions.

"I feel really bad about it but there is something I have to do after school today..."

"Work related?"

"No, it's personal actually." Said Isogai.

Kataoka smiled.

"I can handle it. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for the class."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

They stepped into the school building together, Kataoka not noticing the sad frown on Isogai's face.

—-

Kataoka arrived at the class representative meeting room, where Asano was waiting outside. Asano raised an eyebrow as she approached.

"Wheres Isogai?"

"He couldn't make it for personal reasons." Said Kataoka. "He is very sorry that he couldn't attend."

"Understandable." Said Asano. "I guess we have to cancel then."

"C-Cancel?" Asked Kataoka. "Just because Isogai-"

"He's not the only one absent." Said Asano. "Almost half of the representatives have been out sick with a flu that's been going around the main building. It wouldn't be right to hold this meeting without their proper representation so I'll reschedule this for next week."

"I see... Well I hope the other reps get better soon."

"Stay healthy." Said Asano. "And have a safe trip back home."

"Likewise."

—-

Kataoka left the school and made her way into town.

"With the meeting canceled I've got an hour or two until my usual bus arrives... Maybe I'll grab din-"

Just then Kataoka saw Isogai step out of a store holding a brown paper bag.

"Isogai?"

Isogai walked down the street, Kataoka began following after him without even realizing it.

"What's he up to? Where is he going? WHERE AM I GOING!?"

Kataoka stopped herself.

"I shouldn't be butting into his business." Thought Kataoka. "He said it was personal... I should just turn around and-"

Isogai stopped at a somber looking gate.

"Wait, that's the cemetary..."

Isogai walked into the cemetery, Kataoka's curiosity suddenly taking over.

"I'm sorry Isogai, but I have to know what's going on..."

Kataoka stealthfully followed after Isogai, using the grave markers as her cover. Soon enough Isogai stopped in front of a grave and set his bag down. Kataoka's eyes widened as she read the grave marker.

Isogai family grave.

Isogai reached into the bag, taking out incense and a lighter. He set the incense in a jar that was in front of the grave and lit it. Then he reached into the bag once more and took out three Gladiolus flowers, setting them on the ground and speaking.

"Hey dad... Sorry I haven't visited recently... I've been busy with my duties as Class representative and that... "Thing" I told you about... I was actually supposed to be at a meeting right now but Kataoka is covering."

Kataoka swallowed nervously.

"I really shouldn't be here... This is super personal."

Kataoka started to sneak away.

"She's way too nice dad..." Said Isogai. "You'd like her."

Kataoka stopped and turned to look at Isogai.

"I'll have to make it up to her sometime for leaving her to do my work..."

Just then a strong wind blew, sending the Gladiolus flowers flying towards Kataoka's direction. They hit the grave marker she was standing behind and slid to the ground. Isogai turned to look at the flowers and noticed his fellow Class Rep standing with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh no."

"Kataoka?"

Kataoka gathered up the flowers and walked over to Isogai.

"The meeting got canceled..." She began. "Then I saw you and got curious... I'm so sorry-"

"I-It's fine..." Said Isogai.

The ikemen turned back to the grave and smiled.

"Dad...this is Kataoka..."

Kataoka smiled and bowed at the grave.

"Pleasure to meet you I guess..."

She set the flowers down and set a rock on top of them to prevent the wind from blowing them off again.

"...Maybe I should go..." Said Kataoka.

"It's fine, stay." Said Isogai. "I could use the company."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother." Said Isogai.

Kataoka blushed lightly and smiled.

"Alright."

Isogai smiled and looked back at his family grave.

"So Mom is going good...Sora and Taichi both miss you..."

—-

The two were seated in a fast food restaurant across the street from the cemetery, they both had a tray of food in front of them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Asked Isogai.

"No worries." Said Kataoka. "My treat."

Isogai smiled and unwrapped his burger, taking a bite and swallowing it before speaking.

"My father died a a few years back..." Said Isogai. "I try visiting the grave once a month but with work, my duties as class rep, and the assassination going on it's been tough."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I think he'd be happy though." Said Isogai. "Happy that I'm working so hard to help everyone out..."

"I'm sure he would be." Said Kataoka with a smile.

Isogai took a sip of his soda.

"So did I get his approval or?" Asked Kataoka jokingly.

Isogai nearly choked on his soda.

"S-Sorry I didn-"

Kataoka's attention turned to something outside. From where she sat Kataoka saw a pale man similar to Isogai standing in the cemetery gateway. He was smiling and nodded at Kataoka before vanishing.

"Kataoka?"

She looked at Isogai and shrugged.

"I thought I saw something... Turns out it was just the wind."


	2. Oh brother

For the first time in several months Makoto Kataoka was awoken by his alarm clock. Usually his younger sister was the one to wake him up and pick out his clothes, given how lazy he was. However no clothes were set out for him either,

"Ug... Morning already?"

Makoto looked at his alarm clock.

10:00

He contemplated getting more sleep but the growling in his stomach was more than enough motivation to get out of bed. Makoto walked out of his room and passed by the bathroom, where he heard the shower running.

"Megu must be using the shower..."

Walking down the stairs of his house he made his way into the kitchen/living room to see if anyone had made him breakfast. There was a plate with food set on it wrapped in plastic with a sticky note on it, labeled with his name.

"Thanks sis." He muttered to himself.

He grabbed his food and turned around to walk towards the couch. As he did he was greeted by the sight of a boy his sister's age sitting down by the coffee table. After five seconds the boy finally noticed the new arrival.

"... Can I help you?" Asked Makoto.

"Oh, are you Kataoka's older brother?" Asked the boy.

Makoto nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuma Isogai, Kataoka's friend."

Makoto sat down across from Isogai as he unwrapped his breakfast.

"Ya know, Megu isn't supposed to have boys over when mom isn't around." Said Makoto.

"Sorry, I was waiting for Kataoka, we're meeting up with friends today."

"Right, it's Sunday isn't it..."

He began eating as Isogai patiently awaited Kataoka.

"So are you a student as well?" Asked Isogai.

"High school second year."

"What school?"

"The school of I want to eat my damn breakfast." Said Makoto. "It's a very prestigious school."

"S-Sorry..."

Makoto continued to eat as Isogai examined Makoto.

"... May I ask why you're still in your pajamas?"

"Why? Does it matter what I wear?" Makoto Asked "Jeez you sound like Megu."

Makoto cleared his throat.

"Don't run errands wearing pajama pants, brush your hair before class, don't wear the same underwear three days in a row." He said in an imitation of his sister's voice.

"Makoto are you bothering our guest?"

Makoto turned and saw his younger sister, Megu Kataoka standing by the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

"Mornin sis."

"Isogai I'm sorry if my brother bothered you at all, he's a real bonehead."

"Hey!"

"No it's fine." Said Isogai.

Kataoka sighed.

"I'll be back around four Makoto." Said Kataoka.

"Yeah whatever, have fun on your date." Said Makoto, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I-It's not a date!" Said Kataoka defensively as her face turned red.

"What's that sis? Your face is getting all red." Said Makoto smugly. "Don't tell me you're blushing."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Makoto smirked.

"God I love messing with her."

Isogai got up and grabbed one of Kataoka's shoulders.

"Lets just go... Everyone's waiting for us."

Isogai led Kataoka put as Makoto continued to eat.

"Well that was a thing." Makoto muttered to himself as he ate.

—

Finishing his breakfast Makoto showered and changed into some mostly clean clothes. Then he started watching television.

"More reruns... wonder if we have any iced tea..."

Makoto made his way to the fridge and scanned the interior.

"Hm... soda, milk, purple stuff... no tea."

He shrugged, grabbing a can of soda and shutting the fridge behind him.

"This will have to do- hm?"

Makoto noticed a cell phone on the counter.

"Megu forgot her cell phone."

Just then the screen lit up and a message displayed

HINA: Good luck with you know who today, wish I could wing woman for you but I'm with you in spirit.

"Well, That confirms it." Muttered Makoto "Megu has a thing for pretty boy, whatever his name was..."

Makoto took a swig of his soda and chuckled.

"And to think, I used to think she was a lesbian... guess I'll be an uncle after all."

—

Makoto sat back down and wasted a good portion of the day watching tv.

Later that day Makoto was in his room surfing the internet on his phone.

"Meatball garlic bread... Get out of town..."

Makoto stopped as he heard a familiar voice from outside his window.

"I had a great time."

Makoto got up and opened his window. Standing below was Kataoka and Isogai.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime." Said Isogai.

Kataoka put her arms behind her back. Makoto raised an eyebrow

"She's nervous..." He thought to himself "She always does that thing with her arms when shes nervous."

He smirked evily.

"I can totally mess with her."

"So I'll see you tomorrow in class." Said Isogai.

"Yeah..."

They stood in place quiet for a good three seconds before the moment was interrupted.

"CANNN YOU FEEEELLL THE LOVE TONIGHT!"

The two jumped back as loud music played from Makoto's phone, the older boy smirking.

"Just kiss already!"

They both blushed and Isogai burried his face in his hands.

"M-Makoto!" Kataoka shrieked.

Makoto chuckled.

"Priceless..."

He shut the window as Kataoka turned back at Isogai.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to kill my brother."

Kataoka rushed into her house, up the stairs, and banged on Makoto's door, which was locked.

"MAKOTO!"

Makoto chuckled as he flipped through his phone.

"I'll open the door when i'm an uncle!"

He knew he'd regret it later, but messing with his sister's romantic endeavors was too much fun.

Brotherly love, strong but nowhere near as strong as the feeling he knew his sister had towards that black haired boy.


	3. Okajima messes up

As a class representative, it was part of Kataoka's job to keep her classmates in line. This was easy for the most part with one exception.

And that exception was a pervert with a shaved head known as Taiga Okajima. His perverted antics made him a frequent target of the swimmer's wrath. To Kataoka Okajima was the thing she hated the 2nd most, right after getting love letters from other girls.

Kataoka was finishing with a lecture towards Okajima at the start of the school day.

"It's way too early for this Okajima, I mean school hasn't even started and you're already causing trouble."

"Oh come on Kataoka it wasn't that bad-"

"You put a camera on the ceiling! I don't know what sort of perverted things you had planed for it but thank god we caught it!"

"I was trying to photograph cleavage." Said a Okajima "I knew today was going to be hot and the girls would be undoing a few buttons-"

"Was that worth the consequences Okajima?" Asked Kataoka "Was it worth the camera coming loose and hitting Kurahashi over the head!?"

"Well no-"

Kataoka rolled her eyes and held up her hand to interrupt Okajima.

"When we break for lunch I want you to apologize to Kurahashi for what you did, then maybe if you're lucky Korosensei will give you your camera back."

"Ugh, why are you always on my ass about this Kataoka?"

Kataoka crossed her arms and looked over to the classroom door where Isogai was waiting.

"I think you know why..."

Kataoka walked away from Okajima and into the classroom.

"How did it go?" Asked Isogai

"Same as usual." She replied "I wish there was a way to just... stop him from being a pervert."

"We'd be more likely to see a unicorn in all honesty."

Nobody noticed the smirk forming on Okajima's face.

"Now I get it..."

——-

Okajima invited Kataoka to the sports shed after school. Despite suspicions that something was up Kataoka arrived to the meeting after the school day had ended.

"Okajima are you in here?" Asked Kataoka as she entered the shed.

Okajima stepped out of the shadows With a smug grin on his face.

"I want to talk to you Kataoka... it's about those lectures."

"What about them?"

"I know your secret, I know why you target me more than anybody else in the class. I figured it all out."

Kataoka raised an eyebrow

"I'll humor you... what's my secret?"

Okajima crossed his arms.

"You're in love with me."

"...Okajima?"

"Yea?"

"That is by far the stupidest thing that you have ever- no, scratch that... it's the stupidest thing that any human being had ever said, in our long history of over 2000 years."

"Oh don't be like that babe."

"If you call me babe again I'll throw the nearest object at you which happens to be..."

Kataoka scanned a nearby shelf.

"A bowling ball... Why do we have this?"

"But Kataoka it's so obvious you love me! You pick on me like an elementary school girl picks on her crush!"

"First off we're in middle school, second no, third that logic is stupid, fourth no, and fifth HELL NO!"

"So you're a tsundere Kataoka..." muttered Okajima

"I'm not a tsundere! You idiot!"

"Total tsundere..." he muttered

Kataoka groaned and shook her head.

"Look I don't like you Okajima," she began "In fact I actually like you even less now. I scold and lecture you not out of any romantic feelings but because of your troublemaking and perver- what are you doing?"

Okajima was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh well I figured that the way this was going it would be better to strip Now instead of waiting until-"

Okajima barely dodged the bowling ball that Kataoka threw in retaliation.

"Sorry I should have let you initiate first..."

"P-Pervert!" Kataoka shouted.

Suddenly Isogai barged into the shed looking worried.

"I heard a scream and a crash is everything alright?"

"No Okajima is more insane than usual right now!"Said Kataoka.

"Kataoka's just being a tsundere about her feelings towards me." Said Okajima

Kataoka have Isogai a "Help me" stare.

Isogai raised a confused eyebrow

"Kataoka can't be in love with you though."

"Well why not?"Asked Okajima.

Isogai cupped Kataoka's Head in his hand, much to her confusion.

"Because she's in love with me."

"Eh!?"

"What?"

"Play along and he should leave." Isogai whispered.

Kataoka gulped nervously as Isogai inched his mouth closer to hers.

"He's so close..." Kataoka thought to herself.

Kataoka closed her eyes, partially out of instinct and partially to hide the nervous look in her eyes.

"Alright I get it! You're a thing!" Said Okajima "You don't have to rub it in Isogai!"

And with that Okajima left and Isogai stopped.

"We're clear."

Isogai let go of Kataoka's face and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry bout that, I was making that up as I went." Said Isogai. "I must have made you uncomfortable there..."

"I-It's fine." Said a very flustered Kataoka "It got him to l-leave anyways."

"That it did."

Isogai and Kataoka shared a smile, both blushing for different reasons.

And then Okajima stuck his head in the doorway.

"Of course I'm open to a polyamorous relationship..."

The bowling ball narrowly missed his head as it made a hole in the old wood of the shed wall.

"Then again three is a crowd..."


End file.
